Butterflies don't lie
by KibaHina927
Summary: My 2nd story!Kiba and Hinata!Thank you to all who supports KibaHina and my stories.Hinata has butterflies in her stomach when she sees Kiba smile. What could this mean? Butterflies don’t lie.


BUTTERFLIES DON'T LIE

-I don't own Naruto

-Hinata has butterflies in her stomach when she sees Kiba smile. What could this mean? Butterflies don't lie.

- The title of this story is from the song "Butterflies don't lie". Kibahina forever!

A girl with midnight blue hair and lilac eyes sat on the riverbank watching the river flow.

"Hey there Hinata!"

Hinata was surprised to see that a boy who had fuzzy brown hair and had fang-like tattoos on his cheeks.

"K-kiba-kun?"

Kiba sat down beside her, grinning.

"I hope I didn't disturb you"

"N-no! N-not at all!" said Hinata shaking her head with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Kiba grinned, revealing his fangs. This was Kiba's usual grin. The grin that Hinata always sees when she sees Kiba. She likes his grin. Probably because it was very heartwarming and very sweet.

"So, Hinata…" Kiba ran his fingers through his her. "Are you excited for the Konoha Dance tomorrow?"

"Um…a little. I really don't know" Hinata fiddled with her fingers. Kiba liked it when Hinata does that. It shows Hinata's innocence and gentleness.

"W-who are you going with anyway K-kiba-kun?"

Kiba shrugged then stared at the river.

"I guess I'll ask my crush to the dance"

Hinata's eyes shot open.

"Y-you have a crush, Kiba-kun?"

She didn't expect that from Kiba. She doesn't know what to feel. She was happy for Kiba but at the same time disappointed. She doesn't know why.

"Of course I do, Hinata" Kiba smiled.

At the sight of his smile, Hinata felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm not sure if my crush knows if she likes me or not" Kiba continued. "But either way, I'm still going to try"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So, who are you going with, Hinata?"

"N-no one" Hinata bowed her head a little. "Why would anyone want to go with me?"

"Don't say that, Hinata-chan. You're smart and kind. You're an amazing ninja. You're humble and beautiful…"

"W-what?" Hinata could not believe at the last word Kiba said. She turned her head to his direction. His face were inches away from hers. She blushed wildly.

"Um… I…meant…resourceful" Kiba's face was so red that his tattoos are almost invisible. Having Hinata's face inches away from his was the greatest moment in his life.

"Hinata-sama?"

The two of them turned around to see a boy with eyes like Hinata and had chestnut brown hair.

"N-n-neji-ni-san!"

"Hi Neji" Kiba's voice was low and rough. Neji broke one of the happiest moments of his life.

Neji cleared his throat. "Hinata-sama…have you seen Tenten?"

Kiba chuckled.

"N-no. Neji-ni-san" She had no idea why Kiba was chuckling and why neji had a faint blush on his cheeks. "But I think she's in the forest"

"Oh. Thank you Hinata-sama"

Kiba chuckled again.

"Good luck Neji" he teased the Hyuga.

"Shut up Inuzuka!" Neji's face was scarlet before he left.

"W-why are you chuckling Kiba-kun?"

"Wait for it…"

Tenten's scream echoed from the forest.

"Tenten!" Hinata was ready to run to the forest but Kiba placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Hinata" Kiba was grinning again. He faced the forest then shouted "NICE JOB NEJI! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!"

"SHUT UP KIBA!" Neji's scream echoed from the forest too.

Kiba laughed.

"I-I don't know what's going on Kiba-kun"

Kiba flashed her a smile.

"Neji asked Tenten to the dance tomorrow"

"Really? Oh how wonderful! How did you know Kiba-kun?"

"I just do" He grinned again then checked his watch. " It's getting late Hinata. I'll walk you home"

"N-no thanks Kiba-kun" Hinata had a faint blush on her cheeks. "I'll walk home with Tenten"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes"

"Ok. I'll introduce you to my crush tomorrow at the dance. See you tomorrow Hinata!" Kiba gave her a sweet smile before leaving. Everytime he smiles Hinata always feels butterflies inside of her. What does this mean?

Hinata met up with Tenten somewhere in town.

"I'm so happy for you Tenten!" Hinata said as they were walking home.

Tenten just smiled while blushing.

"Thank you Hinata. I can't wait for the dance! Too bad Temari isn't here"

"Yeah. She's on a mission with her siblings. As for the dance, I'm not sure"

"Oh come on, Hinata!" She gave Hinata a little push. "You should be excited!"

"Why?"

"Because...oh…" Tenten stopped talking. "I guess Kiba has a unique way to tell her but when?" she murmured

"Did you say something Tenten?"

"Uh, no!" Tenten tried to change the topic. "Um, Hinata! Why don't we go shop for something to wear for tomorrow?"

"Um…ok Tenten"

"Great!" she pulled Hinata to a kimono store.

"I-I didn't know we were supposed to wear a kimono for tomorrow" Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"Hinata, you really need to be updated to the news" said Tenten while trying a pink kimono with a dragon print. She looked at herself at the mirror.

"It looks good on you" said Hinata smiling. "Neji likes pink"

Tenten laughed.

The girls tried every kimono they could get their hands on. Little did they know that someone else are looking for kimonos on the other side of the store.

"Um…it does suit you a little bit, Kiba" A boy with black spiky hair and dark round shades tried to help his best friend with his dilemma.

"Work with me here Shino!" Kiba looked at his reflection in the mirror one more time. Maybe Shino was right. The green kimono does suit him a little.

"I AM working with you Kiba" Shino remained calm. "Try the red one"

Shino threw him a red kimono. Kiba tried it on.

"Hmmm…it's…"

"Perfect! This totally suits me! Thanks Shino!"

"Anytime Kiba"

"Say, Shino…is it ready?"

Shino smiled. "Of course it is."

Kiba laughed. "Awesome. Now everything is ready"

Suddenly, Kurenai came in running. "Team 8!"

Kiba and Shino met up with her at the store entrance. Hinata, after saying goodbye to Tenten caught up after a few seconds.

"You're here?!" Kiba and Hinata shouted together.

"I…was just looking around" Kiba was blushing.

"S-same here" Hinata was blushing more than Kiba.

"How did you know we were here, Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked the tall, dark-haired woman with red eyes.

"We have an emergency mission tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?!" The three of them chorused.

"I'm afraid so guys. Meet me at the town entrance by sunrise"

Kurenai left her subordinates whose mouths hung open.

The three ninjas had no choice. It was a mission. They had to do it.

The next day, sunrise…

Hinata yawned.

The three shinobi plus their sensei were heading to the waterfalls to perform their mission.

"Still sleepy, Hinata?" Kiba was always concerned of her. Shino and Kurenai were ahead of them because Kiba waited for Hinata.

"Yeah" she yawned again.

Kiba knelt his one leg.

"I'll give you a ride"

"N-no, Kiba-kun" Hinata's face turned completely red. "I'm alright"

"Don't make me beg, Hinata-chan" Kiba smiled sweetly.

The butterflies in Hinata's stomach were going wild.

"Um… alright K-kiba-kun" She was fiddling with her fingers again.

Kiba gave Hinata a piggy-back ride.

"Thank you Kiba" she whispered to his ear.

No "kun"? Kiba thought. He smiled widely as he gently carried Hinata.

Hinata began to doze off. Kiba could hear her snore lightly. It only made his smile wider.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She was still on Kiba's back but they have arrived at the waterfalls.

"Kiba-kun…"

"Oh you're awake!" Kiba flashed her a sweet smile.

Hinata smiled back, blushing. "You can p-put me down now"

Kiba gently put her down.

"T-thanks" She blushed as she fiddled with her fingers.

Team 8 began their mission. It wasn't really hard. Something was blocking the flow of the falls. Destroying the obstacles that was blocking the water flow was easy but it took a lot of time because there were a lot of them. They finished around sunset.

"Good job team!" Kurenai congratulated her subordinates.

"What can we say, Kurenai-sensei. We are the dream team!" Kiba said proudly.

Everyone laughed.

Kurenai checked her watch. "You know, guys, you can still make it to the dance if we leave now"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go guys!" Kiba ran like the wind.

Hinata, Shino and Kurenai watched him run until he was out of their sight.

"Looks like someone's excited" Kurenai chuckled.

"Um…I-I should g-go now as well" Hinata blushed. "I don't want to miss the dance" Hinata ran off.

"Did Kiba…" Kurenai asked Shino.

"Not yet, Kurenai-sensei" Shino smiled. "Maybe at the dance"

Hinata finally arrived at Konoha, panting. She dashed to the Hyuga mansion to get ready for the dance. She put on her yellow kimono with butterflies as print. She combed her hair making it look neat and pretty. She left her room and eventually left their mansion.

"Hinata!"

A girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes and wearing a pink kimono with a dragon print was escorted by a boy with chestnut brown hair and was wearing a pure white kimono.

"Tenten! Neji-ni-san!"

"You look pretty, Hinata" Tenten smiled.

"Thanks. You look pretty tonight too" She stared at Neji. "You're looking…white… tonight, Neji-ni-san"

Tenten laughed and so did Neji.

"Shall we go to the dance?" Neji's voice was a bit shy tonight.

Tenten giggled. "Sure, You can come along Hinata"

"Ok"

They arrived at the dance. It was decorated beautifully. Lit paper lanterns were everywhere. Everyone was wearing kimonos as expected. Hinata smiled when she saw familiar faces. Shikamaru was chatting with Ino in their table. Naruto was dancing with Sakura in the dance floor. All the Jounins were present, perfectly dressed. Everyone was enjoying except her. She was missing an important face.

"Hinata!"

Butterflies filled her stomach when she heard that voice.

Kiba.

Kiba and Hinata stared at each other.

_Her lilac byakugan eyes, her porcelain skin, her faint blush on her cheeks and her yellow kimono with butterflies. _

_His plain red kimono that compliments his fang tattoos, his sweet and gentle eyes, and that heartwarming grin on his face. _

"You look amazing Hinata" Kiba blushed.

"Y-you t-too" Hinata's face was completely scarlet.

Awkward silence.

"S-so, Kiba-kun, where's your crush?"

Kiba smiled sweetly. "She's right in front of me"

Hinata gasped. "M-me?"

"You."

"B-but why?"

Kiba took a small step closer to her.

"Butterflies don't lie"

Suddenly a slow song played. Everyone was slow dancing on the dance floor.

Kiba gently took her hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

Hinata slowly nodded.

Kiba smiled then placed his hands gently around her waist. Hinata, still blushing, slowly paced her hands on his shoulders. They danced along with the slow rhythm with their eyes locked on each other.

"I…I don't understand K-kiba-kun…"

Kiba grinned. "Look around"

Hinata did what as she was told. She gasped.

There were butterflies flying around. Everyone watched them in awe.

"It's beautiful" she looked at Kiba again.

"Those are the butterflies that fill my stomach every time I see you or think about you"

Kiba gently caressed Hinata's right cheek.

"Butterflies don't lie"

"You planned t-this?"

"Yeah but the butterflies are from Shino" Kiba grinned at Shino who was sitting at the table talking to his bugs. Shino grinned back.

"Did you like it?"

"I l-love it" She moved closer giving Kiba a warm hug.

Kiba hugged back happily. He gently stoked her soft hair.

Hinata giggled before looking back at Kiba.

"I'm falling for you Kiba-kun"

"I've fallen for you since the day we met"

Kiba gently placed his lips on her soft and velvet lips.

Hinata kissed him back making his lips curve into a smile.

Their lips parted.

"I love you Hinata"

"I love you too, Kiba"

"Really?"

Hinata smiled. "Butterflies don't lie"

Kiba kissed her once again. Hinata kissed back, tasting the sweetness in his lips.

The two of them didn't even notice that there was a fireworks display behind them. The people stared at the fireworks in total awe, not noticing that the butterflies were now surrounding Kiba and Hinata.

Kiba whispered once again.

"Butterflies don't lie"

And deep in her heart, Hinata knows that the butterflies agreed as they surround them.

*******The End***********

Thanks to everyone who supports KibaHina!

Thank you to those who gives reviews to my stories!


End file.
